


ART for: A December Love Story

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard, black sheep of a billionaire family, just wants to find a stable job and give reconciliation with his family a final chance. Rodney McKay, researcher, is trying to reconnect with his sister and get to know his niece. A chance encounter at a toy store leads to John inviting Rodney for the Sheppard Global Christmas party, where a somewhat expected confrontation with his homophobic father costs him his job. John and Rodney have an almost instantaneous connection, and while their growing relationship is complicated by John's precarious financial situation and Rodney's past issues with relationships, they are both determinate to make things work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: A December Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A December Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519094) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



 


End file.
